What if?
by best.time.of.day.is.TWILIGHT
Summary: What if Bella didn’t agree to marry Edward? What if she chose Jake instead? What if there was a way for other people to become werewolves? Would Bella decide to be a wolf? How does Edward react? I will only say this once: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Camp

Chapter 1: Camp

Chapter 1: Camp

"I can't believe Charlie sent me to this stupid camp! I can't see any of my friends, I can't see the pack. I can't believe I'm admitting this but I miss Jake. GGAHH! THIS SUCKS!!" After my little rant I stupidly kicked a log I was standing next too and ended up whimpering in pain when I smashed my toes. I sat down on the log and put my head in my hands. After a couple minutes of just sitting there I heard someone sit down next to me. I continued to sit there till they put their arm around me and pull me to them. I looked up to see Jake sitting there watching me.

"Jake!!"

He laughed, "Hey Bell. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"And yelling and kicking inanimate objects."

"You were here for that?" I was embarrassed, if he heard me yelling he heard me say that I missed him. "Damn, what all did you hear?"

"Everything, I thought I told you not to worry about us and have fun, not dwell on the camp thing and kicked dead trees!"

I laughed, "Yeah I guess you did. So why are you here?"

He looked away and mumbled, "I was worried about you."

"So you tell me not to worry, but its ok for you to worry. That doesn't seem fair."

"Ok I wasn't worried about you, well I was, but only a little, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He smiled, "I gathered that."

Just then the bell rang signaling that lunch break was over and it was time for our very important announcement. I sighed. "I gotta go"

"Ok see you later."

I gave him a hug and watched him disappear into the forest.


	2. Overnight

Chapter 2: Overnight

Chapter 2: Overnight

As I headed into the mess hall I ran into my friend Erin and she drug me to a table with a bunch of my camp friends and some other people I didn't know. Rizzo came over, gave me a hug and sat down next to me. I looked around and saw a couple people I knew but weren't actually friends with. I looked back up front to see the Councilor standing at the mic.

"Hey everybody!" There was a low grumble from the campers before she continued. "As you have heard I have a very important announcement for all of you. We're going camping!" I heard a bunch of people say no, except they drug it so it was three or four syllables long, and other yell yes, I was one of the no's After explaining where we were going and what to pack, she let us go back to our cabins. My friends and I hung around in the mess hall for a little bit before heading back to our cabin.

When I walked outside I almost ran into Jake, who was talking to the councilor. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and smiled. I walked over to the tree I had kicked earlier and waited for him to finish. When he finished talking he looked over at me, smiled, climbed on his bike and sped off.

I sat there staring at where his bike had been. I was still sitting there ten minutes later when Erin came out of the cabin saying if I didn't pack now I would have to get up early tomorrow to finish. I walked with her back to the cabin and started to pack when one of the other girls shrieked.

I looked over at her just like everybody else. "I-I-I I saw a wolf…" I ran over to the window and peered into the trees. "I'm going to check it out."

"What! You can't go out there! Did you hear her!? There could be a wolf out there!" my friend Gabby yelled. "That's exactly why I'm going out there. It could be hurt." with that I walked out of the cabin and into the forest.


	3. Sharing

Chapter 3: Sharing

Chapter 3: Sharing

I looked through all the black but only saw more black. Then suddenly there was a pair of yellowish eyes staring at me. "Jake?" I whispered cautiously. The only reply I got was the growling noise he makes when he laughs. I took a few more steps till I was right in front of him. He bent his head down so his eyes were level with mine. I took one more step forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled again and leaned his head against my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled back. I really wanted to ask him about earlier but knew he wouldn't be able to answer. He turned around and walked farther into the forest, disappearing from view. I was about to follow him when he reappeared, only this time he was human. "Hey"

"Hey yourself." He stood there for a second before pulling me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him once again and said, "Jake" I paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Not that."

"Hmmm… I guess."

"Why were you talking to the councilor earlier?"

"I thought that was it. I was talking to her about the trip we are taking tomorrow."

"Oh, ok"

"What? Aren't you excited?"

"Why would I be excited?"

"Because **we** are going camping tomorrow with all of your little friends." I didn't hear anything past the "we are".

"You're coming with! Ok, yeah, now I'm excited."

"I hope you don't mind, I told her a grizzly attacked my tent so I didn't have one. She said I could share with you because you had the only tent big enough."

"That's fine. No wait…" I paused, he looked nervous, "That's GREAT!"

He sighed, "I'm glad you think so."

Just then Erin and Gabby came out of the cabin and started to walk toward where Jake and I were standing.

"Crap! I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya" I whisper yelled after him. I started walking back toward the cabin when I tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground and fell flat on my face.

"Bella are you ok?" It was Erin. I picked myself up off the ground before answering her.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just tripped over that root." I pointed to the root.

"Oh, ok. Come on we have to get back before the other start panicking." As we walked back in silence, I stole a glance over my shoulder at the forest that Jake kept popping out of. The moment we walked in the cabin we were bombarded with questions. After answering the hundredth "was there a wolf out there?" I managed to get away from them but knew the questions would start up again after dinner.

As predicted the interrogation continued after dinner, the questions finally stopped when it was time for us to go to sleep. I lay on my bed staring out the window for about three hours before I was tired enough to fall asleep. When I woke up in the morning I was immediately on edge. I don't know why, I just had a bad feeling about today. I looked at my watch to see that I had a half hour before we were supposed to meet in the mess hall. I got up and got dressed, and then I finished packing. I had just sat down in the mess hall when I realized I still had on flip-flops. I told Erin I was going to change my shoes and headed back to my cabin when I ran into…


	4. History Repeats & Hiking

Chapter 4: History Repeats & Hiking

"Hello Bella, how nice to see you!"

"Hello Aro. It's nice to see you too." I turned to face him and froze. His eyes were pitch black.

"I see they haven't changed you yet. May I ask why not?"

"There haven't been the right circumstances. I hope you understand."

"Ahh, I see"

"What are you doing around here?" I asked stalling so I come up with something.

"I was hunting actually. I decided I needed to get away for a bit."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I stood there for a few seconds and then relaxed just a little. Jake was standing at the edge of the trees, nose wrinkled in disgust, shaking.

"You know Bella; I almost forgot how appetizing you smelled. I'm not sure if I should just change you myself or not. Though if I tried I might slip." I knew what he meant immediately. If he tried to change me his hunger could get the better of him, killing me instead.

I looked past him at Jake who was motioning me to move off to the side. I took a step sideways and watched as Aro adjusted his body so he was facing me but his feet stayed in the same spot. I continued to shift off to the side until if I took one more step and let him adjust he would see Jake behind him. I watched as Jake ran at Aro from behind, phasing as he went. Five minutes later Aro was a pile of burning flesh.

Jake walked over to me, after having changed and lighting Aro's remains on fire, and pulled me into a hug. I just stood there. Jake had just killed one of the Volturi. If they found out who killed him Jake and the rest of the pack would be in big trouble.

"Jake do you know who that was?" I asked.

"A sadistic vampire that was going to kill you."

"Yes, but more specifically?"

"No."

"He was one of the Volturi"

"Ok?..."

"He was one of the oldest vampires still around. He was one of the vampires who

live in Italy." He stood there for a second before it clicked.

"Crap!" I smirked.

"You can say that again."

"Cra-" I cut him off. "I was kidding!"

"I know but still this is BAD."

"Yep." By now Aro's remains had burned down to nothing and the fire had gone out. I looked at the ground till I heard the mess hall door open.

"Bella! What's taking so long?" Erin called to me, after spotting me.

"I ran into Jake and forgot. Sorry, be right back." I ran back to my cabin, put on my hiking shoes, and ran back to where Jake and Erin were waiting for me. "Ok, I'm good. Let's go." We walked into the mess hall as the councilor was telling everybody to come outside. Erin and I grabbed our stuff and headed back outside.

The councilor came over and asked Jake to show her the shortest, safest route we could take to get to the clearing we would be staying in for the next few days. After a few minutes of Jake explaining the route and outlining it on a map, we headed out. In the beginning Jake was up front leading till the councilor decided she could handle it. Then Jake came to join Erin and I at the end of the line where we were walking or in my case stumbling along. When he walked up I noticed Erin stiffen a walk a little farther to the right.

"Well long time no see." I joked.

"Yeah I know it's been like all of ten minutes." I laughed, "So where are we headed?"

"To the clearing or meadow as you would call it."

"WHAT!!" I was shocked, this can't be happening.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Oh well, I guess I will just have to live. Man this sucks. At least you know how to make me relax."

"Am I missing something?" Erin asked.

"Umm, not really."

"Bella you're not telling me something and obviously Jacob already knows."

"Jake know because he's been there before to calm me down, whether he noticed it or not."

Now Jake was confused. I sighed, "I'll explain later."

"Why can't you explain now?" Erin questioned.

"Because you won't understand and if Jake knew what I was talking about he wouldn't let me tell you."

"Oh, that, yeah, ok, I get it now." He gave me a look that said not-really-just-drop-it-for-now. I nodded.

A few hours after we left we walked through the edge of the trees into the meadow, except we were in part of it I hadn't seen before. In front of me was the river I had heard before with a sandy shore, also there was a ring of logs with a fire pit in the middle. I looked in the direction of where Edward and I went, only to see the side of a cliff. No wonder we never saw anybody.

I looked over at Jake and sighed. He looked concerned. I walked over toward the edge of the clearing, away from where everybody else was setting up their tents, and pulled ours out of my bag. After a couple seconds Jake came over and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry" I looked up at him and said, "It's not your fault. It's better that I can't see the other part though." I pulled out of his grasp and started putting the tent together. After about five minutes of me trying to figure out the poles and pile of fabric, Jake came over and helped me put it up. By help me, I mean he showed me what to do and had it up in less than four minutes. I grabbed my bag and shoved it on one side of the tent while Jake put his on the other side. When we were done with that, we went over a sat on the shore with Erin, Rizzo, Gabby, Shadow, Sarah, Soncia, and Ami.


	5. Confrontation

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Chapter 5: Confrontation

We sat on the shore and watched the sunset over the horizon, tinting the sky in a range of colors from a rustic red to a sunny yellow. Erin and the rest of my friends had gone up to sit around the fire so they could stay warm. I on the other hand just leaned up against Jake.

I was about to ask him what he was thinking when he started shaking and growled. I looked up at him to see he was glaring across the river; I followed his gaze to see Edward standing on the other side. _Oh Crap!_ Was all I had time to think before Edward had crossed the river and was standing five feet in front of us.

"Bella?" his voice was tinted with pain.

I didn't answer; I just stood up and watched him and Jake, trying to judge exactly how much tension there was. I didn't need then fighting here, not with everyone else just a little ways away. I watched as Jake stood up, Very slowly like he was concentrating on the movement only, just then Erin came running over yelling something about food. She stopped when she saw Jake, shaking, and heard Edward, growling.

"Ummm, Bella would you mind explaining what's going on?"

"Umm, sorry no can do, just go back to the fire ring. Please?" I replied without taking my eyes off Jake and Edward.

"No." she said in the most defiant tone I had ever heard her use.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like leaving you with Jake. It scares me. And I can tell those two don't like each other. I don't want you to get hurt because of them."

"Erin, I can promise you neither of them are going to hurt me. I'm worried about them hurting each other. Go back to the ring."

"I'm not leaving." I could tell arguing wasn't going to get me any where with her. So I gave in.

"Fine." I turned my attention to Edward.

"Edward, this is NOT the time or place for this. Please, can we do this later?" He looked shocked, I was asking him to leave and I never did that.

"Bella are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. Please not now."

"Why not!?"

"First of all because the entire camp is with in hearing range, second Erin is watching, and third I _know_ you don't want to do anything stupid."

"Why is the _dog_ here?" Jake growled.

"He's one of the volunteers for the camp." I replied evenly.

"Then shouldn't he be up with everyone else helping out?"

"No, he helps with canoeing, kayaking, and hiking."

"Why didn't you tell me about the volunteering?"

"I didn't tell anyone about volunteering; Jake came up with it on his own." He

paused to read Jake's mind, a few seconds later he growled in frustration, whether it because he couldn't read his mind or because what I said was true.

"Fine but this is **far **from over."

With that he turned around to run across the river but stopped, remembering Erin was still here.

"Hey Erin? Will you go save a couple packages of hotdogs, I'm starving."

"I guess." She turned and walked back up the hill. After she had disappeared from view Edward ran across the river and into the trees.

I turned back to look at Jake, he was still shaking, but attempting to control it. "Jake, you need to calm down." His eyes flashed to mine for an instant before he looked back at the trees. I walked toward him till I was just a few inches from him, I knew that if he phased now I would get hurt but I didn't care. "Jake?" I put my hand on his arm, he flinched. I kept my hand there. "Jake? Look at me." He did. "You have to calm down. You don't want to hurt me or expose the pack do you?" He shook his head. "Good, now calm down."

I rubbed his arm trying to calm him down some, he calmed down but only a little. He shook his head a few times trying to calm down even more. I moved my hand up so it was on the side of his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb. He leaned into my hand, closing his eyes. After a few minutes I noticed he had stopped shaking.

I pulled my hand back and laughed when he let out a disappointed groan.

"Hey! What did you do that for!?"

"Do what?" I asked, already knowing what he meant.

"You stopped. I was enjoying that." I smiled,

"I noticed. Come on" I paused "unless you want to go without food till tomorrow."

"What, you never said anything about food!"

"No I didn't. Erin did, but you and Edward were too busy glaring at each other to pay attention."

"Oh, ok. Let's go!" With that, we ran up the hill towards everybody and the food.


	6. Scary Stories

Chapter 6: Scary Stories

Chapter 6: Scary Stories

When we reached the ring everybody was chatting and eating hotdogs from over the fire. Jake and I went over to where my friends were sitting and starting roasting our own hotdogs. After eating two hotdogs I was full, but Jake didn't stop till he had eaten eleven. At about his seventh one everyone was staring at him. He noticed this and started laughing. Once he was done, we started telling scary stories and eating smores. I asked Jake which story he was going to tell his reply was,

"The most relevant one." I nodded, I already knew that.

"Do I tell the one about this spring?"

"How would you do that?"

"Change the names, and don't describe them."

"I guess that would work." About twenty minutes later it was Jake's turn to tell a story. By the time he was finished all my friends looked as though they believed the story but I wasn't sure. It was my turn. I retold the story of the fight with some editing, different names and no descriptions. At the end of the story I decided to make it a joke out of it for my benefit and Jake's, who was already shaking with silent laughter. My very last was. "You want to know the scary part of the story?" I knew they already thought it was scary considering I said it like they were the one being attacked. "The whole thing actually happened."

With that Jake cracked. He burst out laughing so hard he fell off the log backwards. I looked at my friends faces and they just confirmed that they believed Jake's story as well as mine. Since I was the last person to share it was time to go to bed. Everybody went back to their tents, whispering to each other. I over heard a couple of them, they were talking about my story and also Jake's. Jake and I walked back to our tent still laughing softly. We had just reached the tent when Jake spoke up, breaking out of his laughter.

"I'm going to check in at home and change into some sweats ok?"

"Yea, ok. See you in a bit." He grabbed his stuff and walked into the trees. I changed quickly into my P.J.'s, some black sweat pants and a red tank top. I lay down on my sleeping bag, waiting for Jake to return. It took him fifteen minutes to change and talk to the pack.

"Jeez what took you so long?" I joked.

"I had to tell Sam about Aro, and replay your story. He thought it was as funny as I did."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled, crawling into the tent. I slid into my sleeping bag and looked out the roof of the tent at all the stars. About an hour later I rolled over and whispered a goodnight to Jake. I closed my eyes only to reopen them a few seconds later when Jake snaked his arms around my waist pulling backwards, so my back was against his chest. I smiled and closed my eyes again. The last thing I heard before drifting in to unconsciousness was Jake whisper a very soft 'I love you' into my ear.


	7. Phone Calls & I Love You's

Chapter 7: Phone Calls and I Love You's

Chapter 7: Phone Calls and I Love You's

When I woke up the next morning I had forgot Jake was there with me, so when I felt his warm arms around my waist I jumped. I turned around to see him awake and watching me with an amused look on his face. I relax and snuggled up against him. "Did I scare you?"

"No, I just forgot you were here."

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know; I just did. I guess I was a little out of it when I fell asleep last night."

"Do you remember what I told you last night?"

"No?" I did actually. I just wanted to hear him say it again.

"You don't? Hmm, you must have been out of it." He unwrapped his arms from around my waist and went to get up.

"Hey, you never told me what you said."

"Think hard. You'll remember." He smirked. _Dang that didn't work they way I wanted it to. _I thought.

"Jake, please tell me!" I was begging. _Man what has gotten into me. First I tell Edward to leave, now I'm begging Jake to tell me he loves me. _I gasped. _I'm falling for him! _

"What Bella. What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just had a mini epiphany."

"What about?"

"Nothing important." He wasn't convinced.

"Bella, please tell me."

"I'm not telling you unless you tell me."

"Fine." He turned and walked into the forest, clothes in hand. I sighed. He was making this to hard. "I love you too." I said it just a little quieter than normal. I watched the trees, waiting for him to come back. I knew he would have heard me if he was just out of sight with his improved hearing and all. I guess he didn't hear me; that or he did and is pretending he didn't. But that's not who Jake is, he would have spun on his heel and came right back out. I stood outside the tent, waiting. When he finally walked out of the trees he had a huge smile on his face. "What? Why are you so happy?"

He didn't answer me. I stood there waiting for an answer, but I didn't get one. He walked past me, putting his sweat pants back in the tent before turning back to me.

"You going to breakfast like that?" I looked down. I was still in my sweats.

"No, give me a sec."

"Ok, I'll just sit right here and wait for you." He said, sitting down on the ground. I chuckled, climbed into the tent and changed into to some black sophie shorts and a red tank with black skulls and crossbones on it. I grabbed my black flip-flops and went back outside. Jake was still sitting on the ground when I came back out. He looked me over and smiled. "Well that was a big change."

"I know" I'm not sure why but I had been wearing a lot of red and black lately. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." I tried to calm my heart down. It had decided now was the time to act like I had just run a marathon. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry." We walked to the ring and grabbed a box of pop tarts for us to eat. We ate in silence, I could tell he was hiding something from me and was about to ask him what it was when my phone rang. It was Edward. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella"

"Hey." I tried to sound happy but I wasn't in the least bit.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Go ahead."

"I meant in person."

"Umm, sure how 'bout this afternoon. We'll be canoeing so I'll be close to that side of the river."

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you later."

"Bye" I closed my phone before he could add anything else.

"Hey let's go canoeing!"

"Ok" I ran over to Erin to see if she wanted to come, and of course it being Erin, she did. We went down to the river and climbed into one of the canoes, well Erin and I did. Jake pushed us off the shore, climbing in at the very last second possible.

We went up and down the river for a few hours, switching people every hour or so, it depended on who it was. After about six hours of canoeing I needed a longer break. "Hey do you guys want to go over and sit on the other side of the river?" By now most of the campers were out on the river as well. "Sure my arms could use a break."

"You guys are wimps." I fake glared at him.

"It's not our fault you're freakishly strong."

"No it's your boyfriends." I heard him mumble. Now I did glare. We made our way across the river and rammed into the shore. After we climbed onto the shore Erin went over to talk to Rizzo and Sarah. Jake and I walked into a hidden section of the meadow and lay down on the grass. We laid there for a while before I remembered I was going to ask him a question before my phone rag. "Hey Jake? This morning when you went to change did you hear what I said?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know if you heard me."

"Yeah, I heard you." _ He heard me and didn't do anything about it? What could he be hiding from me? I thought he'd at least hug me. _"And you didn't do anything?"

"Nope"

"I have one more question for you. Who are you and what have you done with the Jake I love?"

"That's two questions and just because I didn't do anything doesn't mean I'm an

imposter."

"I'm pretty sure it does."

"No it doesn't. I was just waiting till later to do anything. And I'm thinking now is later enough." I didn't have time to comprehend what he meant because my mind short circuited. The kiss started off innocent but turned passionate very quickly. We broke apart a few minutes late, both breathing heavily. Out of the corner of my eye I saw just the person I needed to talk too. Edward.


	8. The Choice

Chapter 8: The Choice

Chapter 8: The Choice

I got up from where I had been laying and walked over to Edward. "Why?" was all he said.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, it's complicated."

"Try to explain."

"I'm falling for Jake, but I still love you."

"Let me get this straight. You're choosing him? Over me? I thought…" he trailed off glaring at Jake.

"You're right, I can't fight that, but I can still try." I looked at Jake trying to get him to tell me what he had thought. No such luck.

"I can promise you if you do that, I **will** break the treaty and **kill** you." He said to Jake. _That's wasn't good. Great now I'm curious! Do what? What did he think that made Edward that mad?_ "Would you two stop that! I hate it when I do that! I feel so lost."

"I'll tell you later Bells" Jake said.

"Bella?"

I turned to look at Edward. "What?"

"Did you know Aro's gone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No I'm mean gone. I can't detect his mind, Alice can't see his future, he's gone."

"Yeah, I knew what you meant the first time. I talked to him just before he 'left' so to speak."

"What!?"

"Yeah he came through camp hunting, he saw me and was going to kill me, and if Jake hadn't showed up I would be dead."

"HE KILLED ARO!!"

"Yeah." I said it like it was no big deal. I was also surprised I had been able to keep my voice even.

"So just to recap this conversation, you're choosing him over me and he killed Aro."

"Yep; that's it"

"Ok then. Goodbye Bella." I blinked and he was gone. I walked back over to Jake and sat down.

"What was that all about?"

"You and Aro"

"What about me?"

"Oh, not much, I just changed my mind." Again I said it in a nonchalant manor.

"WHAT!? Really!"

"Yep" in the blink of an eye he had pulled me into a hug, whispering thank you's and I love you's every once in a while.

I rested my head against his chest, I felt like the happiest person alive. I stood there waiting for the tears, but they didn't come.

"You're quiet. Is something wrong?"

"No. that's why I'm so quite. I'm waiting for the tears, the pain, and the hysteria, that came when I chose Edward over you. I don't know why they haven't come yet. I was an absolute mess when I had to choose the first time."

"Well then, when that does happen, if it happens I will be right next to you the whole time. I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

"I trust you. Ya know what?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too." 

"Yeah, but your always hungry."

"True" We headed back to the canoe; when we got there we saw that nobody was on this side of the river.

"I guess they were hungry too" We climbed into the canoe and made our way back across the river. We were walking up to the ring when my phone went off again.


	9. The Truth and Some Bad News

Chapter 9: The Truth & Some Bad News

Chapter 9: The Truth & Some Bad News

"Alice!"

"Hey Bell!

"What's up?"

"First off I know about you and Edward. Second I saw the Volturi go after you and all your camp friends while you were on the beach in La Push. But just when it looks like something big is going to happen it disappears."

"Ok."

"Bella I need to ask you something."

"Shoot"

"Why do you think you weren't scared, I mean they had ten or fifteen people total against you and your friends and you just walked up to them. It looked like you were going to fight them or something."

"I don't know Alice. But you know you guys and the pack don't scare me so. Oh, Thanks for the info."

"You're welcome. I'll keep you updated and I'm going to be watching you Bella."

"Ok, Alice. I'll be good, promise." I hung up the phone and looked over at Jake.

"They know about Aro, and are planning to attack me and my camp friends on the beach."

"Shit! I've got to go tell Sam, do you know how many of them there will be?"

"Yeah, Alice said somewhere around ten or fifteen."

"Ok Thanks. I'll be back soon!" he ran into the trees and disappeared. I walked up to the ring a few minutes later, and sat down next to Shadow.

"Where's Jake?" Erin asked from my left.

"He went for a run, he needed some time to think, I guess."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound a bit weird but… would you rather be a werewolf or a vampire?"

"Werewolf, defiantly."

"How 'bout you guys?" I asked the rest of my friends.

"Werewolf, they sound so cool!" Sonny yelled.

"Werewolf!" The rest of them chorused. That made me happy if they ever found out about Jake it would be a little easier on us.

Half an hour later Jake walked out of the trees with a torn look on his dace. I walked over to him, and silently wrapped my arms around his waist. His arms immediately came up to hold me against him.

"Bella, can we talk?" my heart stopped; I didn't like the way he said that. He must have caught my reaction because he quickly added, "it's nothing like that. I promise."

"Ok, I guess." We walked over toward out tent and climbed inside. After Jake finished closing the "windows" and the door he turned to me and said, "Bella, the pack isn't big enough or strong enough to hold off that many vampires on our own. I didn't want it to come down to this but, the pack found a way for others to become werewolves. We need help." He said it in such a defeated tone that I almost couldn't respond, but I managed to say, "Let me guess you don't want me to become a werewolf do you."

"No, I do; actually it's just… I told Sam about your friend's reactions; it's them I don't want transformed."

"Why don't you want them to become werewolves?"

"Because you're already in this and have been. They just think it's a story we told."

"Believe me; they don't think it's just a story. Every time I hear them talking they are talking about who could be a vampire or who they think is a werewolf. They've already decided that you're a werewolf."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well then do we tell them the truth?

"I say we do"

"Ok; let's go." We walked back to the ring and sat down next to Erin.

"Hey. Do you guys want to go for a walk?" I got a bunch of yes's and sure's. We walked into the trees, Jake leading the way. I noticed we were going up hill when I looked back to check on my friends and saw the tops of trees. We walked out of the trees into Edwards's meadow and again I was waiting for the tears and pain, but just like earlier none came. Once everybody was in the meadow and out of the trees I spoke up.

"Ok guys, I have something to tell you and it might shock you just a little; so if you would all sit down so I don't have to worry about you falling over that would be very helpful." They all sat down as I turned to Jake.

"Would you like to tell them or should I?"

"They're your friends."

"But it's _your_ secret."

"So?"

"Fine…" I turned back to my friends whose faces displayed a range of emotions from curiosity to annoyance.

"Ok guys first of all what I'm about to tell you can NOT be repeated to anybody. Ok?"

They all nodded. "Ok I know you all have been incessantly talking about the stories Jake and I told last night. I also know you believe them to be true, correct?"

"Yep." Erin answered, everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Ok, do you remember what Jake said about werewolves being people that could 'switch' into wolves?"

"Yes! Now stop beating around the bush and just tell us whatever you're trying to get at!" Shadow yelled.

"Ok, Ok, Ok. Jake if you would please."

He nodded and ran about fifty feet away from us. Once he stopped he turned to face us and phased into his wolf form.

I watched my friends as they took in what had just happened. All of a sudden Sonny yelled, "OH MY GOD!! That was SO cool!!" She jumped up along with everyone else. Seconds after her outburst they were all talking to each other about 'how cool it was'. I was still watching them when Jake came up and nudged me with his head; signaling me to finish what we had started. I knew he wanted to tell them himself, and I really didn't care to finish it, but he couldn't talk. I looked at his back leg to see he had his black sweats tied up right where they normally were. "Go switch back so you can tell them."

He looked at me and I could see the confusion in his eyes. I pointed to the sweats and understanding flashed across his face. He ran into the trees and came out a couple minutes later in his sweats.

"Guys!" he yelled. They whipped around to look at him. "The reason we're telling you this is because I need some help."

"What kind of help?" Ami asked cautiously.

"I can't tell you that unless you agree to help."

I cut in, "You guys ready to join The Pack?!"

"Are _you_ going to change too?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, why else would I be asking you to help?"

"I don't know" she mumbled.

"I'm IN!!" Shadow and Rizzo yelled at the same time.

The rest of my friends agree there shortly after.

I guess Jake got his help didn't he; but what nobody was ready for was what

unexpected surprises would come up along the way.


	10. The Guys

Chapter 10: The Guys

Chapter 10: The Guys

A little while later, after everybody had calmed down, we headed back to camp. Jake stayed behind so he could tell Sam and figure out a way to get us out of camp early. When Jake returned to camp he asked me if I knew anybody else who would might want to join us; I did.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Cal's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Cal, its Bella."

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go camping with Erin, Gabby, Ami, Sarah, Rizzo, Shadow, Sonny, and I?"

"Yeah sure; could Alec and Aiden come too?"

"Yeah, actually could you call them?"

"No need they're right here."

"Cool. You guys know where the camp is right?"

"Yep. We'll be there in about two hours."

"Ok, see you in a bit." I hung up the phone and went to see how Jake was doing in getting us out of here. I walked up as Jake was finishing up. He turned to look at me and gave me a thumbs up. Everybody else was still packing up their stuff; I had finished packing before I had called the guys.

Jake walked up and said, "You ready to go?"

"Yep, everything is packed, tents put away, and Alec, Cal, and Aiden are going to be at the camp in about two hours."

"Ok, let's go get everybody." We walked over to a section of the clearing that was always in the shade, everybody was there; ready and waiting for us to tell them what to do next.

"Ok let's go! Cal, Alec and Aiden will be at camp in two hours."

"Cal's changing too!?" Gabby squealed, Cal was her boyfriend and I'm positive they will end up as imprints. 

"Only if he believes us and agrees to help."

"WOOHOO!!" We walked into the trees, Jake leading the way, back to camp.

When we reached the camp an hour and a half later the guys were already there waiting for us to arrive. "CAL!!" Gabby yelled. His head whipped around, a smile stretching across his face. "Hey G!" she ran over and hugged him, I looked away. I hated it when they got all mushy.

"Hi guys. Jake this is Cal, Alec, and Aiden." I said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hello." Jake said.

"Hey" Alec and Aiden replied. Cal was too wrapped up in Gabby to say anything.

"So where are we staying?" I looked at Jake. 

"We'll just camp out here, if you don't mind."

"We're cool with anything."

"Cool." I could tell they were going to get along great.


	11. Meet the Pack

Chapter 11: Meet the Pack

Chapter 11: Meet the Pack

As we walked through the trees into the parking lot I saw Cal's car along with Rizzo's, Aiden's and Shadow's. Cal had recently gotten rid of his Monte Carlo, and now had an orange Mustang GT with black racing stripes. Rizzo's black F430 Spider was parked a couple spots down next to Aiden's yellow FJ. Across the parking lot was Shadows black Vanquish; I noticed that Shadow had gotten the Chinese symbol for "stronger" painted on the tail of her car in blood red. It went perfectly with her new life style choice. I was starting to think Jake had just run here when I spotted his bike parked toward the back of the lot next to a bike that looked similar to the one I had, but it was black with "Bite me" painted on it in red and silver.

Once we all cleared the cover of the trees we split up, Erin and Sarah went with Rizzo, Sonny went with Shadow, G and Ami went with Cal, which left me and Alec riding with Aiden. I walked over to the FJ and threw my stuff in the back. I went to climb in when Jake caught my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With Aiden to La Push."

"And leave your bike here; I think not." I looked back over at the bikes and realized it was my bike sitting there.

"You painted my bike!"

"Yep. Do you like it?"

"Yes! It's perfect!"

"Glad you think so. Now, come on."

I closed the door after telling Aiden I wasn't riding with him and ran over to my bike. I kicked my bike to life remembering how it felt to fly down the road on my bike. I had a sudden urge to go **extremely **fast. Cal pulled up along side me to ask where we were going. "We're headed down to La Push, the town by First Beach."

"Oh, ok then." I knew the rest of them knew where they we were goin because Jake had already told them, Cal was to busy to pay attention. I turned to Jake who was now idling next to me. "Race ya!?"

"You're on." I shifted into first gear and sped out of the parking lot, Jake on my heels. The scenery was a green blur as I flew down the street. I glanced behind me to see Jake gaining on me, so I sped up. We reached La Push in no time at all. I slowed down a little, hoping nobody would walk out in front of me. Jake's house was soon in view, and growing fast. I cranked my brakes skidding across the ground stopping a hundred and fifty feet later, spinning my back tire around to the right. Seconds later Jake was in front of me, so his front tire was only inches from mine. "I win!"

"Sure, Sure. I was just going easy on you."

"Jake you and I both know my bike is faster than yours."

"So." I laughed.

A couple minutes later Shadows Vanquish was skidding to a halt, stopping only a foot from the side of my bike. "SHADOW! You almost hit my bike!" I yelled as she climbed out of her car. She laughed, "The key word there is almost." I sighed. Seconds later Cal's Mustang was right next to the Vanquish. We all waited out by the cars for Rizzo and Aiden to drive up. "I guess they decided to follow the speed limit." Cal said fifteen minutes later. I was about to say something along the lines of, stupid slow paced idiots, but thought better of it realizing I was normally like that. When Rizzo and Aiden finally drove into view I heard Cal mumble 'finally!' I smiled. I looked over at Jake to catch his eye, it wasn't necessary, seeing as he was already looking at me.

"Are they coming?"

"Yeah they're on their way."

"Cool."

We walked back to the garage and waited for the rest of the pack to arrive. It was only a couple minutes before I could hear Paul arguing with Sam over the new additions.

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea, Sam. We don't even know these people and we're trusting them with one of the biggest secrets ever!" Paul yelled.

"We can't fight those bloodsuckers off on our own. I trust Bella and Jake. If they think it's safe for them to know, I will agree." Sam snapped.

Paul didn't say anything else on the subject. A couple seconds later they walked into the garage, Paul still mumbling to himself.

"Hey Bella" Quil and Embry chorused.

"Hey guys." I replied

"Jake" Sam greeted

"Sam"

"Bella would like to introduce your friends?" Sam asked.

"Sure. These are my friends; Erin, Shadow, Sonny, Rizzo, Sarah, Ami, Gabby, Cal,

Alec, and Aiden."

"Cool. I'm Sam, this is Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin, Jared, Brady, and you already know Jake." He said pointing to each of them in turn.

"You're all werewolves!?" Rizzo asked a hint of astonishment in her voice.

"Yes, we are." Sam answered.

"Are there more of you?" Sarah asked.

"Nope, at least, not in our pack."

"Ok, so now what?" Seth asked.

"Well I think we should change you either tomorrow or Friday. That way we have enough time for the transformation, and a little training time/ before the battle." Sam told us.

"Well if we're at least waiting for tomorrow what are we going to do tonight?" I

asked.

"I don't care. What do you guys want to do?" Sam said. I looked at my friends.

"Can you tell us more about the pack?" Cal asked.

"Sure but we can't tell you everything till you're actually one of us." Sam replied.

"Cool." Alec said.

Jake backed out his rabbit so we had more room for everybody. A couple hours later my friends knew almost as much as I did. It was about 6:30 when we decided we should go get some food. After a half hour long discussion, ok it was an argument, over where we should go we finally decided to go down to Seattle and eat at a Chinese all-you-can-eat buffet. Jake went to tell Billy where we were going, while everybody else headed back to their cars. Since there were more of us going we had to fill the cars, not just go with who we wanted too. In the end Jake had to let Sam drive his Rabbit, while Jake and I rode our bikes.

We arrived at the restaurant a couple hours later, and had to wait for the party room to empty out; I guess that's what happens when there are twenty-one people in your group. After eating enough food to feed a small army, the pack was finally full. I kinda felt bad for the owners of the restaurant; the two-hundred and ten dollars they got didn't even cover the amount of food Jake and Sam ate, let alone all of us.

Once we got back in La Push we all split-up, going to different houses for the night. Rizzo and Sarah went with Sam. Shadow and Sonny went with Embry. Erin went with Leah, who she had gotten along with from the start, and Seth. Ami and Gabby went with Quil, after convincing Cal that nothing was going to happen. Cal, Alec and Aiden all went with Jared; leaving me to go with, Jake, Collin, Brady, or Paul. _Hmmm… who am I going to stay with?? __Please note sarcasm_

About an hour after we got back from dinner, Jake and I were sitting on the couch in his living room watching Hills Have Eyes, when there was a knock at the door. "Billy? You home?" _oh crap. Charlie._ I looked over at Jake and he whispered for me to go back into his room. Once I had closed the door, leaving a sliver for me to look out, Jake answered the door.

"Hi Jake; is Billy still awake?"

"No, I'm sorry he's not."

"Ok, um, have you heard from Bella lately?"

"Yeah, I talked to her yesterday at her camp."

"You haven't heard from her since then?"

"No, why is something wrong?"

Charlie nodded, "The camp called to tell Bella she forgot her t-shirt and something else. She's gone."

"Oh, um… I'll help look for her tomorrow morning if you like. Have you checked with the Cullen's?" he said it so politely I almost didn't believe my ears.

"Yeah, Edward," he said his name like he was nothing more than dirt on his shoe, "said last time he saw her she was with you."

"I don't know where she could be, but I promise to help look for her tomorrow morning. I wouldn't be much help right now, running on three hours of sleep."

"Ok, thanks Jake. I'll probably be back tomorrow. Unfortunately." He gave a small smile before turning and disappearing from my view.

I waited for Jake to close the door and wave me out of hiding, before I came out.

"Well I guess the transformation will be taking place tomorrow."

"You could call him and tell him you and your friends got bored and went down to

Seattle for a shopping spree."

"Yes, I could; but what do I tell him if he asks when I will be home?"

"Tell him you will be home by next Thursday. The transformation should be over by then, if you follow the normal time frame."

"Ok, I'll call him first thing in the morning. If I call him now it might look suspicious."

"Yeah, just a little"

We went back to watching the movie, but I wasn't as into it as I was before. When the credits had started rolling across the screen Jake spoke up. "You can take my bed. I'll sleep out here."

"That's not fair. It's your house and it's you bed; besides you won't fit on the couch."

"Bella I'm not letting you sleep on the couch."

"Well I'm not letting you sleep on the couch either; ya know, we could both sleep in the bed. I don't mind sharing." I said playfully.

"Billy would die if he ever found out."

"Well then, he just won't find out now will he?" I asked, my voice more seductive than I had intended.

"No, I guess he won't."

I smile. As we walked back to Jake's room I was suddenly upside-down.

"Jake put me down!" I whisper-yelled, not wanting to wake Billy. The only response I got from him was a chuckle. Once we got into his room he flipped me right-side-up and set me down on his bed. I crawled under the covers one side of the bed and smiled when Jake crawled in on the other side, flicking off the lights. I rolled over so I was facing him and snuggled up against his warm chest.

"I love you, Bells." Jake whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"But I love you more."

"Maybe, Maybe not." I retorted.

I reached up and gave him a quick kiss before snuggling back up against him. His arms tightened around my waist as if to say, Don't-you-even-think-about-trying-to-leave. I smiled and let myself be pulled into unconsciousness.


	12. Imprinted CHPT 12 part1

Chapter 12 (Part 1): Imprinted

Chapter 12 (Part 1): Imprinted

When I woke up the next morning Jake was nowhere in sight. I lay there for a few minutes, listening to everything around me. There was the soft howling of the wind, the early morning chirping of a bird, and the sizzling of bacon…wait, bacon? I got up and combed through my hair real fast before heading out into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Hey, I only slept in because your snoring kept waking me up."

"I don't snore!"

"Oh yes you do. Ask Billy, he'll agree with me."

"Sure, sure."

"What are you cooking?"

"Bacon, eggs, and pancakes."

"Yum" I went and sat down on the couch and watched him cook. After a few minutes I was bored so I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked.

"Nope, you can just stand there and look pretty."

"That was cheesy."

"I know, but it's true."

"Mmhmm." I grabbed a couple plates out of a cabinet and set them on the counter. After I did that I grabbed some glasses and the milk and set them on the table. I had just set the milk down when I was lifted off the ground. "Jake!"

"Yes?"

"Put me down!"

"Nah, I think I'll keep you right where you are." He let go of me with one arm and hooked it under my legs so he was holding me bridal style.

"Do you know how cute you are when you pout?"

"No"

"Hmmm"

"Wait… are you done cooking?"

"Yep"

"Good, because I'm starving!" he laughed.

He set me down and walked back over to the stove. Five minutes later we were

sitting at the table, eating some of the best pancakes I had ever tasted.

"These are really good."

"Secret family recipe."

"You mean like the one on the back of the Bisquick box?"

"Nooooo…"

"Ya know, you used that one on me with the spaghetti last year."

"Oh yeah I did, didn't I?"

"Yep"

"Darn" once we finished eating I went and put on some black dance pants and a lime green cami.

"Wow no red! It's a miracle!" I stuck my tongue out but otherwise ignored him.

"I'm going to go call Charlie."

"Okay" I walked over, picked up the phone and dial my home number.

**Ring…ring...ring…**

"Hello?"

"Hey dad!"

"Bella! Where are you? The camp called yesterday and said you weren't there."

"My friends and I got bored so we drove down to Seattle for a shopping trip. We'll be back by Thursday, I promise."

"Ok Bella, just call when you leave."

"I will, bye dad." I was glad our home phone didn't have caller ID, if it did I would have been screwed.

"Ok, we're good. When do we have to meet everybody?"

"Noon." I looked over at the clock on the stove; it was only 9:17.

"So what are we going to do for the next two and a half hours?"

"I don't care." He looked away, at anything but me. 

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'll find out eventually. Please just tell me."

"What happens if after the change you decide you want to be with Edward again?"

"Jake, that's not going to happen, I won't let it." I wrapped my arms around him

letting my head rest on his chest, when I thought of something.

"Jake?"

"Yeah"

"Have you imprinted?" he didn't answer.

"Who is it?" For a couple moments he didn't say anything, then he whispered,

"You."


	13. Imprinted CHPT 12 part2

Chapter 12 (Part 2): Imprinted

Chapter 12 (Part 2): Imprinted

"Me!?"

He was imprinted on me and hadn't told me! I couldn't believe he hadn't told me.

_Flashback-_

_Jacob took a deep breathe, frustrated. "It's so hard to describe. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… you become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother"_

_-End Flashback_

"How long?"

"Since you came over the first time after my transformation."

"How did you keep that from Edward?"

"Thought about other things." I nodded, lost in thought, a thousand questions buzzing around my brain. After a while I settled on one question to ask that was really bothering me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You needed me as a friend, a protector, a brother; your life didn't need to be anymore complicated. You were just getting better, I didn't want to screw that up."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Not a problem." He said but then mumbled "anymore"

"Was it really that hard?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'not a problem…anymore' what did that mean?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah what's it mean?"

"It was a little difficult to hide, but hey, he didn't find out did he?"

"No he didn't" I glanced at the clock, 9:42. I pulled back, just out of reach.

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Why?"

"I don't know; I just what to go to the beach."

"Yeah I guess, we've got an hour and a half."

We walked outside and climbed into Jake's Rabbit. The drive there was short and silent. When we arrived there was nobody else there. As I climbed out of the car the wind picked up, _Man I forgot my jacket!_ I thought, shivering. I walked around the front of the car and snuggled up against Jake's chest, he chuckled.

"Cold?"

"Not any more."

"Well being cold won't be a problem after today." He said grinning.

"Good, I hate being cold."

"Just one more reason for you not to be with Edward."

"I don't need another reason to not be with him, your reason enough."

"Now that was cheesy."

"But it's true, the imprinting just proves that."

"Sure, sure. I guess."

We stayed there until it was time to go meet everybody for the transformation. We were about five minutes away when Jake spoke up.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I'll understand if you don't."

"I'm going to do this Jake; you're not going to talk me out of it."

"I'm not trying to. I just want you to know, I'm not leaving your side, not for a second."

"Didn't think you would." I looked over at him, smiling.

"I love you." He smiled,

"I love you more."

"I highly doubt that" I said.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yes?"

"What did your transformation feel like?"

"Bella…"

"Please, just a summary not the gory details."

"Ok," he took a deep breath, "It felt like I was freezing from the inside out, I could

feel my muscles and bones growing but that was nothing compared to the cold I felt. I guess that's a little ironic, huh? You feel like you're freezing but your temperature is sky rocketing."

"Kinda like with vampires, when you're turned into a vampire all you feel is fire, extremely hot, quickly spreading, fire. It's not a pleasant feeling." I said unconscientiously tracing the scar on my palm. "But afterwards your ice cold. I'd rather freeze than fry."

"Well than you'll be happier than if you were a bloodsucker." I winced.

"Jake, please."

"Sorry, knee jerk reaction."


	14. Major Pain

Chapter 13: Major Pain

Chapter 13: Major Pain

As we pulled onto the dirt road we were met with a black Mercedes, Carlisle.

"Crap!" I mumbled as Jake growled.

"Why is he here?" Jake asked, trying to hold himself together.

"I don't know; but I'll go find out." I said reaching for the door handle.

"Not alone you're not."

"Yes I am, he's not going to hurt me. I promise."

"No Bella I'm not letting you go out there on your own."

"Yes. You are. You stay here; I'll be back in a couple minutes, alive and human." I leaned over and peck him on the lips quickly; then climbed out of the car.

"Bella!" Jake yelled out the window.

I turned around but out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of bronze by the Mercedes.

"What?"

"It's not Carlisle. It's…" I cut him off, registering what I had seen.

"Edward…"

"Very good Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

"No."

"Please. It's important."

"Ye… No. You can't." I said shaking my head.

"Fine, but Alice isn't going to be very happy."

I sighed, "What."

"Not with him here." He said motioning to Jake, who had gotten out of the car and was now standing behind me.

"Yes with him here; if you won't talk with him listening, it's obviously not very important."

He let out a low growl, "Fine" he said through gritted teeth.

I smiled, "Let's hear it."

"Umm, never mind."

"No really, what is it?"

"Never mind." He repeated.

"You sure?" I pressed.

"Yes, Goodbye Bella." He said as he walked back over to the Mercedes, "forever"

That hurt; he meant it, I could tell. As he drove away I let one tear make its way down my face.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"No, not really" I whispered.

"It'll be ok, I promise." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I just said that to make you feel better." He said; trying to lighten the

mood.

"Thanks… again."

"You know, Bella, this can wait. You don't have to do this now. You can wait a week

or two, if you're doing this just to protect the pack; please don't."

I pulled back so I could look him in the eyes.

"I'm not; I want to do this. And I can't wait a week or two. By then the Volturi will be on their way here and we won't have time for the transformation to be completed. I'm doing this today, rain or shine; fire or ice. It's happening." I finished in almost a snarl.

"That's my girl." Jake said with a smile.

**HALF HOUR LATER** (Squirrel Sitting in a Tree's POV, just pretend he can understand them)

"Ok so you guys sure you want to do this?" Sam asked for the final time.

"Yes. Now can we just get this over with." Gabby said impatiently.

"That doesn't sound very convincing." Quil teased.

Gabby stuck her tongue out at him, and Quil stuck his tongue out back at her.

"Quil knock it off" Sam said.

"Knock what off?" Quil asked

"You know what."

"No really; what do you what me to knock off and where is it?" Quil answered.

"Quil, I wouldn't mess with him right now." Jake said.

"Fine" Quil said, sighing.

"Ok everybody, say goodbye to humanity, well partially anyways." Shadow joked.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." Sonny said.

"Thank you." Shadow replied.

"Mmhmm."

"Guys would you quit it, you're giving me a headache." Aiden groaned.

"NOPE!" they yelled in unison. He just glared at them.

"Aiden, if you're complaining about a headache now; I don't know what you're going to be doing during the transformation." Embry said in a serious manner.

"Ok let's get back on track shall we, everybody spread out along the road, leave about sixty feet between each of you." Sam instructed.

Bella walked down the street and around the corner out of view, Jake at her heels.

**Bella's POV**

I walked down the road and around the corner, away from everybody else. Once I got about a hundred feet or so past the curve I stopped and turned around. As Jake walked into the woods, I sat down on the ground and waited. When he came back out his eyes went a little cloudy but cleared up a couple seconds later.

I spread the blanket Jake had brought with us out on the ground and laid down on it; preparing myself for the ice storm my body was about to endure. I saw Jake bite down on his tongue just as Sam had instructed them to, and coat his teeth with his blood as he walked over to my side. He looked me in the eye, silently asking me if I was sure I wanted to do this.

"I already told I was doing this, and nothing's going to stop me." He nodded.

He eyes clouded over again, when they cleared back up he looked at me with the saddest look I had ever seen on his face. But without hesitation he leaned down and bit my wrists, leaving four puncture wounds, two on each side.

The "snow age" stared immediately, spreading from my wrists up my arms to my head and torso, then down to my legs and feet, I would guess it took it about five minutes to spread down into my toes, but I couldn't think properly so I'm not sure. As I lay there with werewolf genes changing my DNA make up I realized that no matter what happened in my future I would forever be a werewolf; that if I did change my mind again I **couldn't** go back, he wouldn't let me. Edward would never take me back, I was his enemy now; and that realization combined with the pain from the change made me scream out in pain, emotional and physical pain. The pain grew and grew till I was no longer able to think about anything, not even my breathing.

**TIME LAPSE!! (6 hours and 23 mins to be exact)**

As the pain died back down I started thinking again, I wondered how much time had passed since the transformation started, what color my fur would be, if I still looked the same as a human, what Jake would think, what Charlie would do when he found out, and a thousand other things.

After the pain had completely stopped I laid there for a few minutes, relieved that the pain had finally stopped. When I opened my eyes I had to immediately close them, it was so bright! I kept them closed for a few more seconds, letting the spots disappear. When I opened my again I did it slowly, opening them a fraction at a time. Once I had them all the way open I looked around, trying to find Jake. _Where did he go?_ I stood up and was about to go looking for him when he walked around the corner looking at the ground.

"Jake?"

His head snapped up to look at me, "Bella!" He said running to me.

"Wow, that was fast. I'm so glad you're awake." I looked up at him, noticing differences in the colors around me.

"Wow, who knew there were so many different shades of green in one leaf!?"

He laughed.

"How do you feel? Dizzy, nauseas, tired?"

"Nope; I feel fine."

"Good" He pulled me in what would have been a bone crushing hug, had I still been human. I rested my head against his chest, and breathed in the air around me. It smelled like cedar, cinnamon, and rain.

"Come on let's go wait for everybody else to finish up." He said grabbing my hand and leading me back up the road.


	15. How Could She? Edwards POV

Chapter 14: How Could She

Chapter 14: How Could She? **(This chapter is Edward's POV on previous events… it kinda skips around) **

(3rd Person POV)

_Crash!_ CD's fly all over. _Slam!_ Another wall crumbles. _WHACK!_ Esme smacks Edward across the top of his head.

Edward's POV

"Edward if you don't stop destroying the house right now you are going to be in a whole new world of hurt!" Esme yelled at me. "Look I know you're upset, we all are, but I will NOT let you destroy my house!"

"Sorry Esme." I said looking at the floor.

"Now clean up this mess before I knock you into next century." She said leaving my room.

Instead of cleaning my room I walked over to my couch and sat down, putting my head in my hands. _How could she? How could she choose that mutt over me!? She told me she loved me and now not only did she choose him over me but she's going to BE one of them! After all we've been through, she chooses him! _

-Flashback-

As I waited on a back road down by La Push I heard a car coming down the street. I watched threw the rearview mirror as Jake pulled an old VW Rabbit onto the street, Bella sitting in the passenger seat looking a little upset. _If he hurt her in any way I will KILL him!_ I thought to myself.

"Crap!" I heard Bella mumble as Jake growled.

"Why is he here?" Jake asked.

"I don't know; but I'll go find out." Bella said.

"Not alone you're not." Jake countered.

"Yes I am; he's not going to hurt me. I promise." Bella replied, in the most authoritative tone I had ever heard her use.

"No Bella I'm not letting you go out there on your own."

"Yes. You are. You stay here; I'll be back in a couple minutes, alive and human." She leaned over and pecked him on the lips quickly; then climbed out of the car.

"Bella!" Jake yelled out the window.

She turned around to look at the mutt.

"What?"

"It's not Carlisle. It's…" She cut him off.

"Edward…"

"Very good Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked, climbing out of Carlisle's Mercedes.

"No."

"Please. It's important."

"Ye… No. You can't." She said shaking her head.

"Fine, but Alice isn't going to be very happy." I said.

She sighed, "What."

"Not with him here." I said motioning to the mutt, who was now standing behind her.

"Yes with him here; if you won't talk with him listening, it's obviously not very important."

I growled, "Fine" I said through gritted teeth.

She smiled, "Let's hear it."

"Umm, never mind." I changed my mind I wasn't going to plead with her in front of him.

_What's the matter leech? Wolf got your girl? _Jake thought.

"No really, what is it?"

"Never mind." I repeated.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes, Goodbye Bella." I said as I walked back over to the Mercedes, "forever"

As I sped away I left my long dead heart behind, reopening the hole that had closed since my return.

-End Flashback-

By the time I came back to reality dry sobs were racking my body, the hole where my dead heart belonged throbbing. I sat there for I don't know how long trying to calm myself down enough to be able to think straight. Once I had calmed down I started cleaning up my room not wanting to find out what would happen if I didn't. As I walked around my room picking up my CD's I noticed a CD I hadn't listen to since it came out. I walked over to my stereo system and put the CD in.

**Say Goodbye by Skillet**

_Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life  
I got mine  
But you're all I cared about  
Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over_

_Chorus:__  
Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

Do you remember  
In December  
How we swore we'd never change  
Even though you're leaving  
That our feelings  
Would always stay the same  
I wish we could be laughing  
Instead I'm standing here asking  
Do we have to end this now  
Can we make it last somehow  
We both know what we've gotta say, not today  
Cause I don't wanna leave this way  


_Chorus:_

_Bridge:__  
And if it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
I hope that you're always  
Happy like we were  
Happy like we were  
_

_Chorus:_

_  
__Altro:__  
Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
Today I'm left here asking (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

Why did you have to leave? I thought we would be together forever, what happened to us?

Flashback-

As I walked out of the trees I saw the dog kissing Bella. MY Bella! What did I do to deserve this? She said she forgave me for leaving before, did she really?

I watched as Bella got up from where she had been laying with the mutt and walked over to me. "Why?" was all I said; I couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, it's complicated."

"Try to explain."

"I'm falling for Jake, but I still love you."

"Let me get this straight. You're choosing him? Over me? I thought…" I trailed off glaring at Jake. _See I told you; you couldn't fight me imprinting on her!_

"You're right, I can't fight that, but I can still try." She looked back at Jake probably trying to get him to tell her what he had thought. _Oh did I mention we are recruiting for the pack and I'm going to ask Bella to join us. I know how much she wants to be some sort of mythical creature, besides werewolves are better then vampire anyway._ I ignored the last part but responded to the first part, "I can promise you if you do that, I **will** break the treaty and **kill** you."

"Would you two stop that! I hate it when I do that! I feel so lost." Bella said.

"I'll tell you later Bells" Jake said.

"Bella?" I asked.

She turned to face me. "What?"

"Did you know Aro's gone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No I'm mean gone. I can't detect his mind, Alice can't see his future, he's gone."

"Yeah, I knew what you meant the first time. I talked to him just before he 'left' so to speak."

"What!?" She what! I swear if he hurt her in anyway I will personally tear him to shreds!

"Yeah he came through camp hunting, he saw me and was going to kill me, and if Jake hadn't showed up I would be dead."

"HE KILLED ARO!!" Oh now those damn dogs are dead, oh well better for me.

"Yeah." She said it like she was answering an obvious question.

"So just to recap this conversation, you're choosing him over me and he killed Aro." Please say no, PLEASE say no.

"Yep; that's it"

"Ok then. Goodbye Bella." I can't believe she really picked him over me! I ran into the forest faster than ever, dry sobs claiming my body. I didn't go home immediately, I just ran and ran and ran. Letting my emotions control my body, not caring where I was going.

End Flashback –

I sat there on the floor for hours before I realized my family had heard, and in Jasper's case felt, my pain and had come up to my room and were now watching me, trying to come up with something that would help ease my pain. I knew their attempts would be useless, nothing would help unless Bella returned to me, and that would never happen.


	16. New Tricks

Chapter 15: New Tricks (Bella's POV)

Chapter 15: New Tricks (Bella's POV)

As we walked back up the street I stared wondering what I would look like in my wolf form. Would I be brown? Or white? Or mixture of both. Then thousands of other question started popping into my head. Would I be able to keep up with the guys? What happens if I can't phase back? Where will I live? Will I stay with Charlie or live with Jake and Billy? Do we tell Charlie? What about college?

I was attempting to answer one of the questions when Jake's voice brought me back down to Earth.

"Bella? Bella?"

"Hmm, yea?"

"Where did you go? You spaced out there for a couple minutes."

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking."

"Oh, ok. Well Erin, Shadow, and Alec are all done with their transformations."

"Cool!" I looked around to find that Erin and Shadow were off the side leaning against a couple trees talking to Quil, Alec, and Embry. As Jake and I walked over to them Shadow looked up and yelled,

"Bella!"

"Shadow!" I yelled back at her, just for fun.

"Oh my god! That was really cold. Didn't you think?"

"Yes Shadow, it was cold."

"Hey Bella."

I looked to my left, "Hey Erin. How's being a werewolf?"

"Well kinda boring actually. All I've done so far is leaning against that tree and talk to those goofballs."

"Hey! Be nice to your brothers." Jake said, "I know they can be goofy at some points in time but there's no need to be mean."

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"She was kidding."

"Oh. I knew that; I was just playing."

"Hmmhmmmmmmmm" Erin, Shadow and I said in unison.

The next couple hours were pretty boring, one by one my friends finished the change and came over to talk with the rest of us. By around six-thirty in the afternoon everybody was done except Gabby.

"Cal, SHUT UP! You're driving us all insane! She will be done when she's done. If you're gonna keep talking to yourself go over there!" she said pointing to a tree about a hundred feet away from us. "There's nothing we can do, so just TRY to chill out." Shadow yelled.

_Finally! Thank you Shadow! He's been doing that for the last two hours. 'When's she gonna be done? Is there anything we can do to make speed it up?' Man, he could drive Esme up the wall with all the worrying he's been doing. I wouldn't be surprised if Jasper can feel it all the way back at their house!_ I thought to myself.

"Thank you, Shadow. I was about to tear his head off."

"You're welcome. Of course I wasn't doing it for just you, I think everybody was about to do something to shut him up." I laughed,

"You're probably right about that."

"She better hurry up, I want to see what I look like as a wolf!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Who better hurry up?" I heard somebody say from behind me. I turned around to look at whoever had said that to see none other than Gabby standing behind me.

"Oh, my god! Finally! You took forever to change, Cal was driving us all insane. I swear if you had taken any longer you would have woken up to find a bunch of nut cases!" I said, exaggerating just a little. She laughed.

"Sounds like Cal. Speaking of which, where is he?" she asked.

"Over there." I said pointing to where he was sitting, a hundred feet away from us, worrying to himself.

"What's he doing?" she said, a puzzled look on her face.

"He's worrying; about you. Like I said he was driving us all insane; so we told him he had to go over there if he was going to keep worrying about you, when he had no reason too."

"Ahh, I see. Well I should probably go tell him I'm ok. Shouldn't I?"

"That or you could stay over here and torture him." I said faking an evil smile.

"Ha-ha. Nah I think I'll put him out of his misery."

"You're too nice to him."

"I know, but what else can I do. I love him." She said over her shoulder as she walked over to him.

She got about half way there when his head snapped up and he saw her; and before she could do anything he was right next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"How cute, it's puppy love." I mumbled to myself.

"Yes it is isn't it?" Jake's voice said from right next to my ear.

"JAKE! Don't do that you scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist; and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"You better not." I said as I leaned back against his chest.

"Ok, now I'm sure you all are just waiting for the chance to phase so… we are going to start working on controlling when we phase, that way you guys have less chance of losing control and hurting somebody accidentally. First things first, we need a bigger area to work in; anybody got any ideas?" Sam said.

"The camp should be done with that clearing that we were using, remember they said they were leaving around noon." Erin said.

"Oh yeah they did say that. That's a good idea Erin." Rizzo said.

"Jake do you think that will work?" Sam asked.

"It should, as long as we use both sides of the river."

"Ok, then. Let's go."

As we all piled back into the cars we came in; we realized we wouldn't be able to fit twenty werewolves in five cars, "Well this could be a problem." I said.

"Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady and I will run there. That should give you guys enough room in the cars." Sam said.

"Ok; thanks Sam."

"No problem we love to run."

As they ran off into the woods my friends, Jake and I all piled into the cars; and sped off back towards the camp.

Once we got to the camp parking lot we had the problem of figuring out how to get past the camp with out being seen.

"Jake what did you tell them to get us outta here in the first place?" Shadow asked.

"I told them that you guys had a friend that recently had to go to the hospital and that you guys wanted to visit them for a couple days, so we should be able to just walk right through the middle of the camp and not be questioned, and if we are we just tell them that they are sleeping and we wanted to take a hike."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Shadow said.

As we walked through the trees we were all talking about what they thought they would look like when they were in they're wolf forms. Shadow keep saying she was positive she was going to be a dark brown or a gray. Everybody else thought she would be a pitch black color, just because of her name.

When we got to the camp, we found Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, and Sam all waiting for us in the parking lot.

"Dang you guys are fast!" Sarah said.

"We would have been slower if we hadn't been racing." Quil said.

"Man! I missed a race!" Jake exclaimed.

The guys laughed, "Aw, come on Jake, you know the only reason you wanted to be in the race was so you can brag about winning." Jared said.

"So…" We all laughed.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sonny yelled.

"Ok, ok, ok! Jeez chill out Sonny" I said.

"Sorry, but I'm excited"

"We all are, but your normal hyper self is enough. Chill!" I replied.

As we walked through Camp, a couple people came up and said hi. Others just watched us walk through camp; fear clear in their eyes.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell; I looked around trying to pinpoint the voice, it was the councilor. "Bella, did you decide to rejoin the camp?"

"No my friend is resting so we decided to take a hike, being cramped up in that hospital room was driving us all insane."

"Oh, ok. Have fun."

"We will"

Once we were back in the forest Rizzo and Erin broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nooothing…" They chorused.

"What are you two up to."

"Nothing." They replied quickly; too quickly.

"Okay guys, watch out whenever they start plotting something it's never a good

thing."

"Ya know, I could just make them tell us." Sam said.

"Oh yea! I forgot about that!" I said.

"But I think I'll let them keep it a secret as long as they don't plot against me."

"YES SIR!" They said; saluting him. Sam just laughed.

**Oh well**, I thought, **I'll just find out when we phase**.

Once into the clearing we all split up one-on-one, so we could learn how to control our phasing.

"So you ready?" Jake asked, as we walked away from the rest of the group.

"Yep"

"Ok, first let's try just thinking about phasing, sometimes that's enough." Jake

suggested.

"Okey dokey"

As I started thinking of images of wolves running through the forest, trees turning into a green blur, ground racing past below my paws, wind whistling through my fur; I felt a tingling overtake my body, my temperature raising, and my body beginning to change. Within seconds the world around me had changed extremely. I cold smell the algae in the river, the animals in the trees, Jake standing twenty feet away, a mix of cinnamon, cedar, and rain. But the thing that startled me the most was the change in my hearing. I had thought my hearing in my human form was enhanced but in this form it was ten times better, I could hear everything. From my friends talking three-hundred yards away, to a flock of birds flying over heard, to Jake's thoughts as he shifted forms.

Wow I didn't think you would be able to phase that easily. Jake thought.

**Yea thanks for the confidence boost.** I thought sarcastically.

Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just meant it took me awhile to be able to control it and I had the genes from both sides of my family. 

**I was kidding Jake, lighten up. I know you're worried but I'm fine. Chillax. **

I know, I know. I can't help it. 

_HI GUYS! _ I heard Sonny yell inside my head.

**Ow! Sonny not so loud!**

_Sorry I'm not used to this. _

It's ok Sonny, but you just have to think, you don't have to yell in your head. 

_Ok bye guys!_

Ok bell lets try phasing back.

**Ok. **I replied as my body started to tingle again.

Again the change only took seconds, then I was back in my human form, clothes intact; luckily. I watched as Jake walked back in to the trees and returned in the shorts he had been wearing before.

Wow, I wonder why her clothes are still intact. 

I heard Jake say in my head.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything." Jake replied.

"I heard you say something about my clothes still being intact."

"Bella; I didn't say that."

"I heard you say it"

"No Bella I didn't say that, I was thinking it."

"What?"

"I thought that; I didn't say it."

"Think something else."

Why?

"So I can see if I can hear you again."

Bella?

"What"

Try thinking something to me.

"Ok."

**Umm, can you hear me now?**

Yep.

**Good!**

Wow, this is odd. I've never heard of a werewolf with extra powers. 

**Me neither.**

Can you hear anyone else's thoughts?

**I don't know. I haven't tried. **

Try it. Check and see if you can find out what Erin's planning.

**Ok.**

_Hehe, this will be fun, Bella's going to be so surprised. I can't wait to see her face when she see's her new car. _

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Jake asked.

"They got me a new car!" I whisper yelled.

"Cool. Do you know what kind?"

"No"

"Hmm, so you can read / communicate through thoughts; interesting."


	17. What The Hell?

Chapter 16: What the Hell

Chapter 16: What the Hell!?

About an hour later I was still trying out my new powers. Yep that's right powers with an "S". I found that not only could I communicate through thoughts I could also control them and change my height. Odd power but it could be useful during a fight.

When we regrouped about two hours after we arrived in the clearing there were a couple of surprises for the group. As it turns out my friends and I (the new wolves) could all change our heights.

"This is just plain old weird." Seth said after we discovered this.

"It may have something to do with the fact that they didn't grow at all during their transformations." Jake said, repeating what he had told me earlier.

"It could be…" Sam said, his voice fading as he went deeper into thought. A few minutes later he spoke up again.

"Yep, that's gotta be it. There's no other explanation for it."

"Well then what's the explanation for my being able to go invisible?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Everybody, except Jared, asked in unison.

"Yeah, see…" all of a sudden she disappeared from view.

"Shadow? Where'd you go?" I asked.

Seconds later there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found nothing but air. Then something grabbed my hand and made it wave at Jake.

"Hi guys!" I heard Shadow say from right in front of me.

"Ok enough Shadow." After sam said that she materialized right in front of me.

"Holy crap!" I yelled out of surprise. She laughed.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked.

"Yea, I believe you." I replied.

"Does anyone else have any special powers like Shadow does?" Sam asked.

I looked over at Jake, he nodded. "I do" Everybody looked over at me.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"Which one?" I questioned.

"What do you mean 'which one' " Sam asked.

"I mean which one do you want to know about first. The mind reading or mind control?"

"NO FAIR!" Rizzo yelled.

"Prove it." Cal said, a smug smile on his face.

"Fine" I said simply, an evil smile forming on my face.

I dove into his mind and made him run around yelling "I have a pink room and I'm proud of it!"

No less than ten seconds later everyone, including Gabby, was rolling around on the ground laughing their heads off. I mentally recorded the scene and released his mind. Once I had released his mind he came to a halt, looked at us and said, "What are you all laughing at?" Once I had calmed down enough to concentrate, I replayed the scene in his head. When the 'tape' finished I thought, "Do you wanna question me anymore?" he shook his head violently. "I thought so."

"Ok, so you can control minds, how do we know you can read them?" Alec asked.

"God! What is it with you guys and doubting me!?" I exclaimed.

**OK, DO YOU BELIVE ME NOW, YOU SMUG ASS!! ** I screamed in his head.

"YOW!" he yelped and feel to the ground clutching his head.

"What'd you do?" Erin asked.

"I yelled in his head." I replied.

"What did you say?" Embry asked.

"I asked him if he believed me now."

"She also called me a smug ass." Alec whimpered from the ground.

"Way to go Bella!" Shadow yelled.

I laughed. "Thanks Shadow."

"No problem"

"You guys ready for a pack run!?" Sam asked all of us.

"Yea!" was the overall reply, but I thought I heard one person say no.

As I scrolled through the possibilities of who wouldn't want to go on a run I realized Leah hadn't said a word the entire time. **A quick peak that's it.** As I entered her mind I figured out why she had been so quiet.

_Why did Jake have to be so pigheaded and go to the fucking camp; why couldn't he have waited another few days to see __Bella__. She's nothing special, I know he's imprinted on her and all but COME ON! And then he was stupid enough to go and kill one of the most well known and strongest vampires ever! And then on top of the Sam agreed to change the bitch and her friends. I don't need more people to deal with; more people to know everything that goes through my head. _

**I'm sorry you feel that way Leah; we're only trying to help. **

_STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT. EVERYTHING'S YOUR FALUT!_

She screamed through her thoughts. I cringed and backed out of her mind.

"Bella; are you ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." After reassuring him that I was ok I decided to tell him about my conversation with Leah.

**Jake?**

Yeah?

**I was talking to Leah, that's why I cringed. **

What did she say?

**Not much just that she doesn't want to have to deal with more of us and blames me. **

WHAT! I'm gonna kill her.

**No! Jake, give her sometime to adjust to having a bunch of girls in the pack; up till now she was stuck with a bunch of guys.**

Fine but if it happens again tell me. 

**Ok I will. **

When we came back to reality Sam was telling us to go phase for the run. We all spread out and phased back over into our wolf forms. Before when we were learning to control our phasing there were a few voices in the background every so often but this time was different. Once I had finished phasing, seeing as I was one of the last people to phase, everyone's thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks. Seconds later I could feel a headache starting to form. I stood there concentrating on blocking out everybody except Jake and Sam's thoughts.

**Holy crap that was loud!** I thought.

Was? It still is. Jake commented.

_Yeah jeez, I didn't realize it would be this loud_, Sam agreed.

**Not for me**. I replied.

What do you mean. Jake asked

**I mean I can only hear you and Sam. **

_How?_ Sam asked.

**I'm not sure, I just concentrated on hear you two only and it worked.**

_That's weird._ They both though simultaneously.

**I don't care if it's weird. Everybody's thoughts were giving me a headache. **

_Hey Erin?_ Sam thought.

**Yeah?** I heard her reply.

_Can you hear Bella's thought?_

**I don't think so. It's kinda hard to tell. Bella? I heard her ask**

**Yes?** I thought.

**Bella?** She asked again.

**What Erin. **

**Apparently not.** She said.

I thought about her being able to hear me.

**Erin, can you hear me now?**

**Bella!** She thought loudly.

**Ouch; not so loud.**

**Sorry **she thought back

**It's okay** I blocked her off again as her memories started running through my head.

_Ok guys, lets go _I heard Sam think to the pack.


	18. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Hey I just wanted to let all of you know that I changed Chewie's name to Aiden

Hey I just wanted to let all of you know that I changed Chewie's name to Aiden. It's still the same person with the same personality and everything I just changed to name. Oh, and for those of you who have seen the pictures of the characters I may be changing them, slightly.

THANKS FOR READING!

Mel


	19. Authors note sry i hate these too

OK, I know people are reading this story, but I would really appreciate if you would review

**OK, I know people are reading this story, but I would really appreciate if you would review. It helps me a lot. And any requests as to what happens or ideas would be helpful too. I know the main plot line for the story I just have to figure out what goes in between those main points. So help would be awesome! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh, and I'm thinking of starting a new Fanfic. I'm not sure what the titles gonna be yet but here's the summary. PM me or email me if you interested in reading it.**

Summary:

There's always been something different about Bella Swan. The way she can hear everything, the purplish silver color of her eyes, and the abnormal amount of strength she has; just to name a few things. But why she's that way is a mystery whose answer died with her parents when their house burnt down 11 years ago. So what happens when she loses her temper on her 18th birthday? Is there any logical explanation for what happens or is she just a freak?


End file.
